


Jon and Sansa going all out

by Hulk223



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: This my second plot without porn story and so i hope it's better than the other one . I don't own Game of Thrones or the Song of Fire and Ice novels .





	Jon and Sansa going all out

As Jon Snow was driving home that night after having dinner with his fiance Sansa Stark he was feeling good as he had just had a great night with his loving and hot lover and so he knew that just like him she was hoping to have a lot of fun that night and so as they parked into the garage of the flat that night Sansa squeezed her fiance's hand and said " I definitely hope you will show me who i belong to ?" with a devious tone in her voice which made Jon's cock rise and so he said " Oh you will baby girl " as they walked out of the car and into the house . Jon took off his clothes in the next few minutes before he put on his sweats and said to Sansa as she was stepping into the bathroom " Babe i'll be in the bedroom OK ?" before the redhead said " Of course i'll be right there " as she took out a set of sexy lingerie and began to make sure she looked good for what she planned for her and Jon's night . 

As Sansa walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe she grinned to herself before she said " You ready ?" as Jon groaned in pleasure at that voice coming from her lips and he said " Yup i'm ready babe " and so Sansa walked into the room with her hips swaying and Jon's mouth went dry as she removed the bathrobe to reveal a black lacy bra and thong set with matching garter belt and stockings which made his mind go blank for a few seconds before he said " Come to me right now " with Sansa smirking as she crawled into his lap . Jon's hands danced up and down her skin before he whispered " i'm going to make you scream my name and remind you who you belong to " as he ran his fingers down her back to her thong which he snapped against her ass and made her whimper in pleasure as that was one of her favorite things for Jon to do to her . 

So she whispered " Show me who i belong to my love " as Jon threw her onto the bed and crawled towards her before he ripped off her bra and saw her lovely and perky chest which he began to nibble and suck on for the next few minutes while at the same time leaving hickey marks on her neck and chest which she moaned at and once he was done with this Jon got onto his knees and pulled off her thong before he kissed down her stomach and found her womanhood which he smirked at and said " Get ready to know that i'm better than your previous lovers " as he dug into her womanhood and ravaged her with great skill and blew Sansa's mind with the amount of pleasure he's giving her for the time being . Sansa got up and wiped the sweat off of her face before she grinned perversely as she said " My turn " as she pushed her fiance onto his back. 

She then ripped off his sweats and boxers before she cooed at his size and said " It's amazing " as she saw it was big and looked like it would fit her so she took her hand and squeezed it before giving Jon a great blowjob for the next few minutes while Jon moaned and said " Keep it up Sweet Girl " . Sansa then took her new favorite toy into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down for a good amount of time with Jon making her feel better with each time she bobbed up and down until the inevitable happened and so Jon shot his load into Sansa's mouth as she swallowed and said " You are my new favorite guy you know ? but also i love you " with a loving look on her face as Jon smiled back and said " Get on your back my dear Master Jon is here to make you his " which made Sansa squeal eagerly before she laid back . 

Then Jon took some of his ties and wrapped them around her arms and legs before he said " Now suck " as Sansa smirked and grabbed her lover's cock and sucked all of the semen out of it for the small bit of time until she swallowed and said "Now pound me" with Jon grabbing his fiance's hips and then slamming into her over and over with his hands leaving bruises on her hips while at the same time Sansa moaned " More Jon More hurt me ! Make me bleed " which Jon frowned at before she said "It's OK Jon i know it's only when we're in the bedroom that you'd do that to me and it won't be in anger or anything " which made Jon nod before he released his load in her again and then released her out of the ties . Sansa was now on her hands and knees and so Jon slid his hard cock into her pussy lips and said " Let's do this " . 

Then for the next hour Sansa screamed and cried out " More!" as Jon slammed into her before he came again and then said " One last time babe ?" with Sansa grinning and so he sat down as she got onto top before she rode him with her fiery red hair flying behind her and her breasts rising and falling which Jon gripped and sucked on while he smacked her ass and said " Ride me you sexy fiance of mine " and Sansa smirked again as she rode him for the semen he had in his balls until he came and then Jon kissed his lover before he said " Shower?" with Sansa smiling and they headed into the shower before going to bed .


End file.
